The Fandom Games
by randomllama313
Summary: Takes place in the hunger games universe, but with entirely new characters, taken from other books, films, or my own friends. Where teens fight in an epic battle between love and hatred, survival and sacrifice, and have to ultimately realise that there is always something.
1. Countdown

CHAPTER ONE

THE COUNTDOWN

_Beep._

Katie stood ready on the small platform, legs bent slightly as she prepared herself to dive. This is what she had been training for.

_Beep._

Ross watched the others carefully, planning his every move. Planning to swim, then run, straight for the spears.

_Beep._

Alice watched the countdown anxiously, biting her lip as she contemplated her chances of being able to make it to the dense tree line before someone took her down.

_Beep._

Riker lowered his frame, readying himself to jump, trying to convince himself that heading to the sword wouldn't end in his death.

_Beep._

Lauryn and Taylor stood straight, looking into each others eyes, nodding slightly. They had already agreed. Already realised they didn't stand a chance.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_BEEP._

As if rehearsed, 24 tributes plunged into the water, bodies thrashing in a desperate attempt to reach the pile of weapons first.

Katie and Ross were the first to pull themselves up onto the small island that housed the cornucopia.

Two spears. Only two.

The blue-eyed girl grabbed one, spinning quickly to face the boy, the boy from her district, only twelve years old.

He was dead before he even tried to defend himself.

Three more had been run through with her spear before she found herself in front of the golden haired boy from 3.

Spear on spear. A battle of power.

A smirk fluttered over his lips before he spoke.

"Allies?"

She rolled her eyes, but nodded, turning around to slash the tip of her spear along the throat of the girl from 5. Katie thought her name was Nadia, but the death was too quick for her to even care.

Ross grabbed her wrist, and before she could think to push him away, he pulled her around the side of the cornucopia, pointing silently to the pair from District 12. Both

stood perfectly still at the edge of the water, arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed together.

Within a matter of seconds, a spear tip was pierced through both of their throats, their bodies with barely a scrap of life left in them falling into the water with a quiet splash.

There was no evidence that they had ever been there apart from the blood dripping from the silver spears.

Alice was running. Running as fast as she could. She knew she couldn't fight. The only way for her to survive was to wait for the others to kill themselves off, and try to avoid death.

Her plan of isolating herself, however, failed miserably as a body crashed through the trees, slamming into her and stumbling.

She recognised him, the boy who was looking at her with eyes full of fear, stepping back as though he was a frightened deer being approached by a predator.

Riker. She remembered now. His name was Riker. From district 6, she thought.

"Hey…um…Riker? If you're going to kill me, hurry up and do it so I don't have to live in this nightmare any more. If not, then, well, do you want to be allies?"

She surprised herself with how unnaturally confident she sounded. To her relief, his expression of horror dropped, and he nodded shakily.

"Yeah, Allies. Sounds good.". He smiled softly and held out a bow. "I know you ran before you got any weapons…so here. Better than nothing. I can't shoot anyway, so its no use to me."

She smiled softly, and took it from him, resting it in her hand for a moment, checking the balance.

She was glad he had given her a bow. It was the only weapon she knew how to use.

She slung the quiver of arrows over her shoulder, and looked back at him.

"We should head uphill. See if there's any water."

They began to walk.

Ross and Katie were still at the cornucopia. Everyone who hadn't run was dead.

The cannons had fired a while ago.

Thirteen tributes were dead. Over half of them were already gone, and they were about 5 hours into the games.

The pair were picking through the weapons, choosing the best and the ones they were most skilled with, swords, spears, knives.

Soon both had silver weapons lining their belts and attached to the small bags on their backs.

"So, I don't even know your name."

Ross was the first to speak since he had asked her to be allies, other than a few shouted commands exchanged between them.

"Katie. District four. You?"

"Ross. District three. So, we should find somewhere to set up a camp. Only a temporary one though, we should keep moving."

She raised her eyes at his assumption that he was in charge.

"Over there." She pointed to her left, at one of the thicker portions of jungle. "Theres more tree cover, plus the extra vegetation could mean more food, and hidden water sources."

He nodded in agreement, and started walking quickly, constantly checking around him, weapons at the ready. Katie did the same, keeping her spear and sword raised, ready to use them at any moment. The trek was uneventful, however, and the only time they used the weapons in the next few hours was to cut down some branches and leaves to create a make-shift shelter at the edge of the trees, hidden well so that they could only be seen if someone stood right in front of them and looked down.

While the deadly pair had been arranging their plans and shelter, Alyce and Rocky, both from district one, had somehow managed to escape the bloodbath with a few weapons between them. After walking for a while, they had settled in the branches of a large tree, looking around at the ground below them for signs of a water source, or animals they could eat.

That was when the 14th cannon sounded.


	2. Killer

CHAPTER TWO

KILLER

Authors notes: In this chapter, we get a lot of Ryland's thoughts.

_If its written like this it is his regular thoughts._

**_If its written like this its that nagging little voice he has in the back of his head._**

It was the girl from seven. Her face flashed up in the skies that night, along with those killed in the bloodbath. Nameless faces, brief memories, meaningless to the survivors.

The girl had been killed by the boy from district 2, Ryland, a muscular, ruthless killing machine.

She had been caught in one of the traps he had set up, and once her screams had attracted him, he used his bare hands to snap her neck.

The death was quicker than falling asleep.

14 dead in the first 12 hours. 10 left.

Ross, Katie, Alice, Riker, Rocky, Alyce, Ryland, Finn, Caitlin, Bethany.

9 of them had to die.

Only one could survive.

The question that played on Ryland's mind as he sat in a tree that night, skinning a squirrel he had caught, was how he was meant to survive when his victory meant the girl he loved had to die.

One of them had to die.

Or both.

_But she's allies with that other boy_ he thought to himself as he stuffed some raw meat through his lips.

_Maybe I could find them. We could join up, be a team._

**_But wouldn't that mean it would be harder to kill her in the end?_**

Maybe not, maybe I could lead them into danger, and it wouldn't be my fault, I wouldn't have to kill her.

**_You know you could never endanger her deliberately. _**

He sighed, knowing that was true.

After a few minutes of desperate thinking, he heard a noise. The snapping of a twig, barely 10 metres away.

"Ross, hurry up! We've been walking for about 4 hours, and we need to find a place to rest before someone finds us!"

Its her.

_She's here._

_She's coming closer._

_She's at the bottom of the tree._

**_Say something you idiot! _**

He drew his knife silently, praying the pair wouldn't attack him straight away.

"K-Katie? Don't attack. It's Ryland."

Her head whipped around, ponytail slapping against a tree trunk as her eyes widened in shock, mouth agape as she gazed at the boy who had materialized behind her.

"Ryland? What the hell! You scared me! I thought you were an attacker!"

He blushed violently as Ross stepped up behind her, sword raised, ready to strike, eyes narrowed in a predatorial glare.

"Ross, stand down. He won't hurt us. In fact, I was hoping he'd be allies with us. I'm guessing it was you who killed that girl earlier?"

She raised her eyebrows questioningly, and smirked when he nodded.

The menacing boy beside her sighed and shoved his sword back in his belt. "Fine, but if he endangers us in any way I will stab him."

Ryland rolled his eyes in answer, but thought to himself how glad he was that he didn't have to fight this alone.

After a brief conversation about their plans, which involved Ross making several death threats towards their new companion, the trio climbed a large tree. Katie and Ryland tied themselves in, and swiftly fell asleep. Ross, on the other hand, perched on a higher branch, eyes darting around the forest in search of attackers.

The next few hours were uneventful, no deaths, no screams, no nothing, and Ross' eyes started to droop.

He awoke to the sound of Katie's yells.

Thick, creamy yellow fog was curling through the tree's, wispy tendrils reaching out, moving towards them. Katie and Ryland were on the ground already, yelling for Ross.

"Ross! Get your ass down here right now, we gotta go!"

He swung himself off the branch, landing heavily next to Ryland.

That was when he noticed.

Blisters were forming up and down the trio's arms, and spreading onto their faces and hands. They hurt like crazy, and he finally realised that this wasn't normal fog. This was a capitol weapon.

A cannon sounded. Not Katie's. Not Ryland's either, Ross realised, so who's?

Katie dragged him out of his daze as she grabbed his arm and yanked him down the slope, running as fast as they could in the darkness.

Considering they had just woke up, their agility was relatively good, they only stumbled a few times. Probably because of their intense training.

They flew onto the beach, bodies crashing through the undergrowth and onto the soft sand, collapsing when they realised the fog had stopped at the trees.

"Argh!"

The relief was short-lived.

They had landed on a camp.

A camp with two people sitting there.

One of those people had Ross flopped across their lap.

"Uh…you guys are...Katie…Ross…and uh, Ryland, right?"

The girl staring at them with wide eyes spoke, her soft voice cutting through the silence.

"Uh…y-yeah" Ross stammered as he sat up and pulled out his sword.

"Hey hey woah woah! We aren't going to hurt you! Allies, allies! Seriously!"

The boy who had been fallen on raised his eyebrows, holding up his hands in surrender as Ryland chuckled.

"Ross, calm down, do they really look like killers?"

Katie grinned as Ryland said this, and shook her head, the hair that had come loose tumbling around her eyes in a dark wave.

"Yeah, Ross, I mean, come on, we could use a few more allies. And it's not like they would hurt us anyway, me and ... Alice? spoke for a while during training, and she's really nice. I want them on our team."

He shrugged his consent, and sat next to Ryland, who was holding in his laughter.

"So, Alice, and uh, Riker, isn't it? Is it ok with you? We're a team?"

They nodded, looking pleased with the arrangement, and passed the trio a woven basket filled with fruit.

"Here, we got it from the forest. You look like you need something to eat."

Little did they know that this newly-formed alliance would ultimately end in death.


	3. Nothing But Grief

CHAPTER 3

NOTHING BUT GRIEF

That day, the first day after the alliance was formed, was probably the only day after the reaping that Katie could say she was happy.

They spent the next few hours getting to know each other, Katie, Ross and Riker going hunting while Ryland and Alice stayed at the camp cleaning the weapons and keeping watch.

"So, Riker, what district are you from again?"

Katie chuckled at how forgetful Ross was, he had been told about 7 times that afternoon.

"6. Alice is from 11, Ryland is from 2, Katie is from 4 and you, Ross, are from 3."

Riker smirked, seeming playfully determined to make the boy embarrassed.

"Yeah, fine, know-it-all."

Katie let out a cheerful laugh as Ross flashed a sheepish grin at her.

"Come on idiot, let's go back to camp before you two boys start fighting."

She grabbed his hand, much to his delight, and practically ran back to camp, Riker trailing behind them.

That evening, as the five sat around the basket, now filled with meat and plants, they grinned and laughed as they exchanged stories from their districts. Time passed, and they realised how exhausted they all were.

Ross and Katie curled up on a mat of leaves, the larger boy wrapping his arms around her protectively. Ryland lay down a few metres away, clutching his stomach as if he was trying to replicate the feeling of being held by another.

The food basket lay empty nearby, mindless antics leading them to eat everything they had.

Riker and Alice were creeping around trying desperately to find food for the group that had adopted them. They had no idea that a couple of minutes away Bethany was standing, ready to kill with blood thirsty eyes and a knife in her hand.

Alice had no idea why they had sent her and Riker out to hunt. They liked being together but not when they were in danger of being killed at any second. Riker was walking first trying to protect the shy girl from harm. He flicked his blond hair from his eyes as he walked hoping neither of them would make a noise loud enough for another tribute to hear.

Alice flinched with every step she took, more worried for Riker's well being than her own, worried that he would be killed and left by herself and she knew her life would be too painful without him there. They crept a little longer before they saw something and then...

Crack.

Riker had stepped on a twig and stopped dead still. He looked back at Alice in a panic. They stood there for a second before Riker pulled her into a hug "It will all be okay" he whispered into her ear knowing that their death was awaiting them. He pulled away and she pressed his lips against hers for what they both knew would be the last time. "I love you" he said between the tears. Alice couldn't speak because her tears were coming in floods.

Neither of then noticed the girl standing there. The love between them made her feel sick. This wasn't a place to fall in love; it was the capitols sick idea of punishment. Bethany enjoyed seeing people suffer, so that's what she would do. Make them suffer. She had many ideas but she knew the girl would suffer more without him and without him she would stand no chance. Another easy kill.

Alice spotted the girl behind the tree, her hair couldn't be disguised. She saw smile cunning raising the knife in her hand as if she was going to throw it. Suddenly the world felt like it was going in slow motion. The girl threw the knife and it was heading for Riker's back. Alice ran round him and jumped in front. She felt something sharp pierce into her stomach.

The impact that hitting the ground had was nowhere near as bad as what the knifes was, if she managed to survive. Alice looked up to see Riker walk over to the girl and slit her throat and watched as the blood dripped onto her clothes. "That was for Alice" he whispered as he turned away and ran back to Alice. He kissed her and pulled the knife out, which made the pain worse.

"I'm so sorry" he said crying even more "you shouldn't have done that, the knife was meant for me and you could have gotten out I here, you deserve it most out of everyone." He stroked hair out of her face as he watched he struggling to stay alive. "From the moment I first saw you, before the tribute parade, I knew you were so special. You always seemed to smile, even though everything was hopeless. I love you, you are my soul mate, I always will love you," he said knowing she only had a few seconds left.

"I...love you...too" she managed to just get out between breaths that weren't doing anything to help. He pressed his lips gently against hers for what they both knew would be the last time. Riker felt her breathing stop and he slowly lifted his head. "I'll see you up in heaven soon" he said knowing that he probably wouldn't survive through the hell of the games.

He sat by her body not wanting to leave her because he knew she would never leave him. He looked around the area that he was sitting and spotted a single rose. He walked over to it and picked it up and the years came in floods again. Slowly he walked back to her and placed it in her hands as if she was walking down the aisle at her wedding "You'd be a beautiful bride" he whispered. He kissed her one last time before heading back to his friends with nothing but grief.


End file.
